A Heart to Carve
by CatWangUterus
Summary: Jerome V x OC Molested by her own father, Grace, finds refuge within her best friends home. While trying to process the ordeal with her and her father she has become eye candy to a certain member of the MANIAX. While leaving her threatening notes, stalking, and giving her an adrenaline she has never felt before will this psychopath become someone to love or someone to fear?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

We're creatures who crave love and attention, and sometimes we make the wrong decisions to get both.

Chapter One

Explosion

It was raining. That's how I met **him.** A fiery blur was fading in and out of the crowd of people. Weaving like they were making a pattern in crochet. My eyes darted around following his figure with every turn and twist that was made by him. I sighed in disappointment as he finally disappeared from my line of vision. _Gone just like a butterfly._

"Grace!"

"Hm." My eyes snap towards Sophia who is big eyed and looking quite concerned. "What?"

She let out an exasperated sigh as she ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "Well," She started, "You're getting all wet! Come back under the umbrella." Making wild hand gestures she yanked me back under the safety of dryness. "I don't want you getting sick."

I scoffed at her with a roll of my eyes which earned me a pinch behind the arm. "Ow. Quit that!" Scrunching my nose in disapproval I drape my arm around Sophia's shoulders. "I am so happy that I get to spend my young years with you, my dear Sophia. Even with your constant nagging and excruciating pinching." Smiling softly I gently place a friendly kiss on her cheek.

Taking in a quick gasp she flicks my face away. "Can you not use me as a tool for your PDA! Thank you."

Her ears were beat red and I snickered as leaned closer and breathed into her ear,"Oh? Ms. Sophia seems to be embarrassed." Watching her press her lips into a thin, white, line she shoved me off of her shoulders. "Aw." I pouted as she glanced over at me. "Why is my best friend so rude to me? What have I done to deserve such a horrible punishment?" I cry to her with mock hurt.

She chuckles but continues to walk and I happily trot next to her. We walk in a blissful, comfortable silence while listening to the music of the rain. As we slowly reach my apartment I feel the happiness slowly drain from me with every step closer to that God Forsaken House. "Hey Sophia this is as far as you have to walk me, okay? I love you! See you tomorrow!" I talk over her protests before running off and up the staircase. "Here goes nothing.." I whisper to myself as I enter my "home". Dread instantly strikes me as I see my father standing by the couch staring at me with a crooked smile on his face.

"Well, well, well. I am just so glad to see my favorite daughter." His words are slamming into each like a train wreck while his beer gut hangs over his belt, and his face drips with sweat despite it being 63 in the house. He takes a unstable step towards me. "Come here, girl." I begin to shake and feel my knees grow weak and my teeth chatter within my skull. "I said to come here. Don't make me get angry." He smiles but grows very serious as I stay frozen to my spot in front of the door. Flee is the only word that is in my head, I turn to grab the door handle when I feel his fat, bear hand grab at my hair and drag me to the couch. "Oh, now you just made me mad." He spits in my face as he attempts to speak. Climbing on top of me he licks his lips as he rips open my shirt. "Mmm." He purrs as runs a finger down the middle of breasts.

"Get off…" I mumble weakly and gently try to push him off of me. "Please, get off. Get off. Get off." I repeat and repeat but my pleas are continually ignored. They always are. I feel his finger reach down my pants and roughly slam themselves inside of me. "GET THE FUCK OFF!" I bellow as I head butt him in the face. Quickly shoving him off I run toward the door but he catches my ankle. I fly forward and he drags me toward him. I claw at our carpet floor begging my bitten off nails to find some grip. _No, no, no, no. This is not happening. I have to escape._ Rolling over on my back I look him straight in the eyes and slam my foot square into nose. Blood sprays out of his face and soaks the bottom of my jeans. Jumping up I throw myself out the front door and find myself sprinting towards Sophia's house. Completely unaware of the blue orbs that were watching me.

Collapsing down on Sophia's couch I begin to cry. "Sophia I can't go back. He'll kill me." She crawls toward me and gently wipes away the tears that stain my face. "Please…help me." Burying my face into her chest I let out shaky heaves, and awkward wailing noises like I'm calling to whales down in the deep. I felt myself gasping for air as she ran her hand through my hair.

"Grace. Look at me." Lifting my head I meet her gaze. I could feel the puffiness forming around my bloodshot eyeballs. "Why did you never tell me? I could've helped you sooner. I could've…I could've.." Her voice faded off as she fell into her own fit of tears. "I could've done something! I'm going to murder that motherfucker!" She exclaimed before covering her mouth in shock. Sophia almost never used a curse word and when she did it almost as if Jesus himself was in the room. Cleaning her tear streaked face she pulled me into the warmest embrace in history. "We're gonna tell my parents when they get home tonight, and we're gonna get you the heck out of that house. Because there's no way that I will let you stay there."

Staring at her in awe I almost burst into tears again. "I love you so much! I don't know what I would do without you. You are the best possible thing to happen to me."

She flashes me a stunning grin before jumping up and snatching the tub ice cream from the freezer. "You deserve to eat this ice cream until you feel better and I will order us some Thai Food. Does that sound good?" She giggles. I nod my head as I watch her happily grab her phone and begin to dial.

Lying down in the guest bedroom I sigh. _I want to sleep with Sophia.._ I think grudgingly as I stare up at the ceiling. _Ugh. How can her parents think I can sleep alone after today?_ Rolling over on my side I let out a loud gasp as I see a pale face pressed up against the window. His Sebastian Sea blue eyes wide with glee that I had taken notice of him. He tilts his head to right and lets out a, "hahahahahahahahahahahahaha." The laugh was deafening. It was loud. It was the sound of mania itself. I felt my mouth open to call Mrs. Smith but he put a long, skeleton, pale finger up to his carmine colored lips. "Go to sleep, beautiful." He cackled through the window.

I feel my breath hitch in my throat as he ducked down from the window. "What the fuck?" Clamping shut my eyes I pull the blanket over me. _I'm safe under the blankets. I'm okay if I stay under the blankets._ That's when I hear my room door creak open. My body is shaking like crazy and my eyes are darting back and forth in my sockets as I hear the footsteps tiptoe to me. _I'm gonna die. He broke in and fucking killed Sophia and her parents. What am I going to do? Oh my god. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK._ "Grace!" I feel the blankets being ripped from me and I scream bloody murder and begin to thrash and kick my legs. "Oh my god. GRACE! It's me Sophia!"

I stop my embarrassing flailing and stare up her. "I hate you so much. What are you doing?" I hiss up at her as I silently curse myself to death.

"Did you hear that laugh?" She looked down at me completely terrified and my gaze soften. "I thought maybe it was one of those maniacs that escaped from Arkham so I had to come check on you."

Sitting up I gulp down the lump in my throat. "I heard the laugh but I'm pretty sure it was just some stupid kids planning a prank. Go back to sleep." I felt guilt bubble within me as I lied to Sophia but I didn't want to scare her anymore and what if that guy came back? The cops couldn't do anything. Not with the way the maniax are.

Throwing myself back down on my bed I shut my eyes and force myself to get some sleep.

"Hehehehe." My eyes snap open. _I know that laugh. I know that fucking laugh._ "Ohohohohohoooo. She is even pretty while SHE SLEEPS." I gulp down a sob and grip onto the sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

They were my favorite type of drug. I found myself addicted.

Chapter 2

My breathing quickens as I feel the intruder settle down on the edge of my bed. Shutting my eyes I try to remain perfectly still as he begins to mumble to himself. "Ohohoho. Lets the play a game!" Grabbing my shoulders he yanks me up and grins widely at me. It almost looks painful to watch his lips stretch like a rubber band. My eyes are gaping into his blue ones while I let out a soft whimper. "Ohhhh. I like _that_ noise, darling." He's salivates at the thought of me being being petrified. He is salivating at the thought of me being scared! It was sickening, it made my stomach twist. How could I let myself get tangled up with someone so sick. His grip upon my shoulders slowly loosens, he begins leaning in dangerously close with malicious glint shining off of his face. "Are you scared?" He murmurs with a quick flick of his tongue.

Gritting my teeth, I glare at him. _I am so damn tired of being scared!_ "Like I would ever," my voice is growing into a low growl, "be scared of the likes of you." My hands begin to shake like have delirium tremens. He takes notice of this and with a throw of his head he lets out another deafening,"hahahahahahah." I flinch away from him shutting my eyes tightly in the hopes that maybe if I closed them tight enough he would disappear.

Licking his lips his eyes light up. He grabs my chin between his fingers with a tenderness I have never felt. It was shocking. He seemed almost incapable of knowing when to be gentle. He turns my head to face him, licking his lips he whispers,"I want to play a game, gorgeous."

I shudder under his grasp and tug my head away from. "What?"

Biting his bottom lip he stares up at me from under his eyelashes,"I want to play a game."

I stay silent as he stares at me with wild excitement radiating off of him. "A," I run a hand through my hair as I try to wrap my head around this, "game?" _What kind of game could this sick fuck have?_

His grin in completely swallowed by his corybantic feelings as his eyes begin to bulge from their sockets. He nods eagerly, "Oh, yes! The game will be-" Footsteps stop him from ever finishing his sentence, pursing his lips, he glares at the door while watching the knob begins to turn. . Sighing he stands. "Well, that's all for now, gorgeous. I will be seeing you soon." He purrs into my ear before disappearing out the window.

"Everything okay, honey? I thought I heard a man's voice in here." Sophia's mom peeks her head into the room and simpers at me. I shake my head letting her know that all is well despite the fact that my whole body seems to be vibrating. Nodding her head she turns to leave before pausing, "Grace….I know..." Her gaze softens as she lays her eyes upon me, "I know I'm not your mother, but I just hope you can come to me as if I was." Her voice breaks off in end but I grin nonetheless.

"Of course I will." My shaking calms, but as soon as she leaves me I fall back on my bed. _You'll see me again? I'll see him again? I'm going to die._ I fall into a dreamless slumber but when I wake up in the morning it feels as if I never slept at all. I feel drained of my entire being. Zombie walking to the kitchen I throw myself into the chair at table with food already awaiting.

Sophia comes bounding down the stairs and jumps in front of me. "GRACE."

I groan covering my face as I gape up at her. _How is someone this alive in the morning?_ "Yes, darling?"

"I'm just really excited to be able to see your beautiful face in the morning!" Sophia giggles as she shovels down mouthfuls of eggs and bacon. "Mmmm. Momma you're food gives me life." And with that it seemed that my life was going to be able to reach normalcy.

Sophia and I walk up to our own personal Prison School. While I stroll to my first period I see a gleam of fiery, orange, hair from my peripheral and I whipped around. Scanning my surroundings I see no red haired boy and I let out a sigh of relief. _Just being a little paranoid._ Straightening myself I continue walking before a hand comes over my hand and drags me into the janitors closet. Letting out a scream I elbow my kidnapper and whirl around to see that it's the only boy to ever take an interest in me. "Danny!" I hiss as I shove him against the wall. "What is your freaking problem?"

Frantically waving his arms he sputters out,"I'm sorry! But you've been avoiding me and I," he stopped himself and kicked the broom on the ground, "well I missed you." Rolling my eyes I turn to leave the janitors closet but he wraps his caramel arms around my waist and pulls me back into an embrace. "Grace, don't pull away. Let me stay like this." Growling I shake him off.

"Dammit, Danny. I DO NOT LIKE YOU."

"Yeah..because I'm ugly."

"Oh here we go! You know damn well you aren't ugly. You're one of the most attractive guys I have ever encountered, but I just don't like you. You're like a brother or something like that." I grumble at him as I throw my head back out of exasperation. Watching him in the dimly lit room I see as his green puddles fall to the ground in disappoint. Guilt bubbles up in me. "Look, Danny. I get it. You like me. It sucks that I do't feel the same, but you gotta stop all this crazy shit. Stop dragging me into empty closets and following me around. You're super cool but I am not gonna fall in love with you because you follow me around like a lost freaking puppy." I smile gently at him before leaving him in the dark closet by himself. Sighing I walk into first period, late. _Great._

I sit through my classes and feel as if instead of learning I'm losing more of my intelligence than anything. As the final bell of the day rings I jump out of my seat and nearly sprint out of class. Busting through the front doors I smile up at the sun before I hear a familiar laugh. _Fuck._ "Hi, gorgeous." Biting my lip I gulp down a scream. I keep my head down as I hear footsteps slowly approach me from behind. He brings his lips down to my ear and breathes into my ear,"I'm Jerome." I want to runaway. I want to flee. I want to go somewhere safe but I know if try to make a scene he'll kill me. I know he will. "Face me." Closing my eyes I turn slowly. "Ahh. So pretty." Caressing my cheek I hear him take in a deep breath. "I could touch you all day." I can feel his eyes gazing on my face, but I refuse to look at him. "Will you look at me?" His voice is soft. That scared me more than anything. Prying my eyes open I finally get a good look at his face. He's pale. Ghostly pale which causes his vibrant blue eyes to seem even brighter than they are. And his hair looks as if someone set his scalp ablaze. He's dressed in a suit and looks almost like a business man. He's… _He's handsome._ I shake the thought from my head. What am I thinking? He's part of the MANIAX.

Furrowing my eyebrows together I open my mouth to speak but I hear Sophia's voice. "Grace?" Her voice is quivering. I can already picture her terrified expression without having to face her. Her big eyes are the size of saucers and her eyebrows are raised in complete concern. I am still gazing at Jerome who has not broken eye contact with me.

Jerome's face breaks out into a gleeful grin. "Grace? What a pretty name for a pretty lady. You really should've told me your name earlier." He nags at me with animated hand motions. "Wow. GRACE. Well Grace will you continue to grace me with your presence?" Jerome goes into a low bow and grabs my hand.

"Grace…you need to get away from him." Sophia is speaking slowly while enunciating each syllable to me. "Back away slowly, Grace. Come towards me."

Jerome breaks into laughter. "Oh, no, no, no. She's not going with you just yet. She's mine for the time being."


	3. Chapter 3

I just wanted to make you happy. That's all I ever wanted.

Chapter 3

Sophia's chest heaved, her nostrils flared, and she balled her diminutive hands into fists of fire. "Grace…"

Jerome grins, and cocks his head at her, "I don't think I like this one very much," he snarls with such a force that he almost resembles a wolf. I attempt to tug my hand away from his grip, but he takes notice and his eyes snap towards me. "Now, gorgeous, stay next to me." His total tone has changed. He's speaking with such an amiable nature. Jerome sinks down to my height and gives me a toothy grin. "I have a surprise for you." His voice drips with hysteria.

I gulp down the lump that has formed in my throat. I turn my head to Sophia who still has her eyes locked on me. I open my mouth to mouth the words, "Get help," but he has already figured out my plan before it has even crossed my mind. "I wouldn't do that." His voice almost sounds annoyed. "I don't want to hurt you, gorgeous, but if you give me no choice…" He pauses as if he heard something in the distance. "Time to go!" He guffaws while pulling me into his chest and sprinting off. I can hear Sophia crying my name while police sirens ring in the distance that begins to grow between us.

We run for what seems like centuries, and I can't tell where we're going. Jerome keeps us in between allies and away from the main streets. _Well, at least he isn't a doltish, crazy person._ Finally, he slows our perambulation and I take a look around. _My apartment complex?_ "Why are we here?" My voice is small and practically inaudible. Jerome glances down from his superior height of 5'11 to my 5 foot nothing. He intertwines his lanky, fingers with my mine, and it's like his hands completely engulf mine. Like when you hold hands with a toddler, but your hand is too large to properly hold theirs, so you end up holding their hand instead of each other's. I try to snatch my hand away from him but he gently squeezes my extremity as if begging me to let him enjoy this, and I oblige.

Growing tired of the silence between us, I stop from walking next to him. "Jerome," I begin.

"Say my name again, Grace." He isn't smiling but he doesn't look upset. "I want you to say my name again." He sounds like he's begging but by his tone he's demanding me to.

"Jerome…" I pause as he beams at me. "Why are we here?" I ask slowly as to make sure not to ire him.

"You'll see!" He responds while regaining grip on my hand and skipping onwards. We ascend the stairs and finally reach my old apartment door which is already cracked ajar. Furrowing my brows I glance towards Jerome who is already staring at me with the smile of a five year old. "Go in!" He gives me a soft shove forward. Hesitantly, and reluctantly I push the door wide open and I retch.

There's red stains covering my old apartment walls. The smell that was wafting from the couch was almost unbearable. It smelled as if someone left a pile of dirty clothes with rotten food mixed in to just sit in the room. Slowly stepping towards the direction of the smell I see my fathers face? I don't even know if can call it his face at this point. His eyes have been gouged, his mouth being cut ear to ear in a "perfect" smile, while his nose has been broken and shoved far back into his face. And the top skin of his dome has been completely scalped off. All that's there is what hangs limply from the very edge. The blood that covers his sliced up skin is dried, cracked, and brown. I gasp.

"Aren't you thrilled?!" Jerome jumps in the place where he's standing while clapping his hands. "I gave that bastard exactly what he deserves!" He continues to babble on before he finally gets a good look on my face. "Oh. Are you mad? I only did it to make you happy. I mean after what he did to you-"

"Wait, you SAW what he did to me?" I interrupt and I watch Jerome's face fall into disappointment. "You saw me get molested? You saw me beg and cry and scream for help? And you WATCHED that?!" My voice is climbing up in octaves as I become more outraged by the minute. "You're fucking sick." I roar as I throw Jerome against the wall. "What? Did you get to jack off to it? Did you like seeing me fucking fight for my safety? Is that really what you really enjoy, Jerome? Hmm? Is that it? Is that what you're into? Seeing little girls get molested-"

Jerome narrows his eyes at me and in one motion has his hand covering my mouth while pinning me against the wall. "Listen, gorgeous. I wasn't watching because I got some kick out of it. I killed him for you. I wanted to make you happy, and this is the reaction I get? Oh, no, no,no, no. This simply just won't do, darling." Jerome breaks into a strangely beautiful smile. His smile had an alien, exotic, charm to it, and I realized that while staring up at him fearing for my life. "So aren't you glad I got rid of this scum of the earth?" He whispered to me while pressing his complete body against mine. I nod silently. He returns to his ecstatic nature. "Much, much better!" We stay pressed against each other while his smile seems to be painted onto his beautiful face. _Oh, how that smile will be the death of him._ Being so close in proximity you think I would be panicking but I felt a sort of calm overcome me. It was like in those few minutes of silence we had become one. Even if it hadn't been forever it had seemed liked it. "Grace, look at your father?" I shake my head. I can't. I couldn't. I just wouldn't. I couldn't look at the decaying corpse of my own flesh and blood and let that image become part of my long term memory. My father did a lot of fucked up shit to me, but death would have never been something I wished upon him. "Don't look so sad, gorgeous. You'll make me sad." His voice felt a breeze tickling my ear. It was cool, smooth, and stimulating, I felt a shiver run a course throughout my body.

"Hey, Jerome." I murmur. Biting my lip I gaze up at him. "I'm sorry." I knee him in the groin and I feel an ache in heart as I take off in a sprint. As I approach Sophia's home I see police lights scattered all around. _He beat me here. He fucking beat me here and killed my best friend. Fuck._ I slam myself through the cops and rip open the front door expecting to see a grotesque display of body parts and human bodily fluids, but instead I'm treated by the infamous Officer Jim Gordon trying to console my best friend. "Sophia.." I sigh in relief.

"Grace! I thought you were dead! What happened? Why did he take you? Actually, where did he take you? Oh my goodness. Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he? I'll fucking kill the god damn maniac."

"Sophia. God dammit, Sophia. Oh my god. Please, wait. Calm down." Growing irate with her I grab her shoulders. "Sophia I am completely okay. He didn't harm me. Not once."

"Grace can I have a word with you about your situation?" Officer Gordon questions with raised eyebrow. Sighing, I stand and let Officer Gordon take me to questioning. I tell him exactly what has happened even becoming annoyed with the repeated questions that he had to ask me due to protocol. After all was said and done I returned to my Sophia and curled up next to her on the couch.

"Why did you go with him, Grace?"

"I didn't really have a choice now did I?"

"Sleep with me tonight. Please. I'm scared you won't be there in the morning." Sophia grabs my hand and I imagine Jerome being in her place. I gasp and retract my hand from her. "Grace?"

"Sorry..I had..I had a flashback from earlier." Sophia smiles understandingly at me before leading me to her room. I sleep, but not without Jerome invading my dreams. I can't escape him even when I do. I awake in the morning to the smell of eggs. "Mmm." Stretching I look over to empty space that has Sophia's slender outline imprinted on it, but as I admire how I was able to sleep with Sophia I see a note laying in her place. Grinning, I snatch the note up and open it. You made a mistake.

I freeze as I read, reread, and reread the note that is resting in my hands. _This bastard._ Throwing the note down I rush to kitchen where a wave of relief engulfs me. "Sophia." I smile as I go to touch her shoulder, but her hands are nailed to stove. Her body is limp and using the side of fridge as a prop up. Her face is almost completely distorted, she's missing her eyelids, and her eyebrows have carved out. Blood trickles out from her eyes, and I can't seem to wrap my mind around this. Then stapled to her damn forehead is another note. Turn around. I begin to cry as I slowly turn. I keep muttering, "Sophia…no, no, no. Not Sophia. Anyone but Sophia."

"Did ya miss me, gorgeous?" Jerome stands there with his signature smile, I feel my heart almost go out to him. "Sorry for the mess, but I saw y'all sleeping together, cuddling," He spits, "and I think I just got a little jealous. I hope you aren't too upset with me."


End file.
